


We love no one and no one at all

by LesGetThisBread



Category: bts
Genre: L - Freeform, M/M, Still don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesGetThisBread/pseuds/LesGetThisBread
Summary: This is a joke. Calm thyself





	We love no one and no one at all

**Author's Note:**

> Sksk

Jungkook rested his head on his steering wheel in distress, the only thing running though his mind was that boy with chunky square glasses. It may be unbelievable, but that nerd basically determined his entire future. His parents swore that they'd move to the states if he had gotten expelled again and he couldn't risk loosing his life over one good bathroom fuck. He was in shock when everything happened that he heavily regretted letting him get away.

Jungkook's phone buzzed in the cup holder and he lazily snatched it from its compartment.

***

Jungkook walked inside the little shop and looked to his right, seeing his friends all crowded together talking and rambling about things that were probably not important.

"Yo!"

Jungkook darted his eyes to the voice that was relatively high.

Hoseok...

"What's the little decoration you have there, Jeon?"

Namjoon...

"Shut up, okay?" He growled while walking towards them. He had completely forgotten that he attached the fur ball to his pants, let alone remembering it was bright pink. "I came here for two reasons only, so can we please be civil here?"

"You're the one getting angry." Yoongi said from his quiet corner. Jungkook clenched his fists with anger and gave his hyung a death stare. The dark haired boy was not effected.

"Anyway, I came here to spill the fiery hot tea and..."

Everyone at the tabled leaned in except for Yoongi.

"... came for an iced coffee, so wait here." He said mischievously while everyone else wined at the broken suspense. He stood up and went up to the counter with a $5 bill in hand.

***

"So me and Minsoo were doin' our thing after school–"

Jin immediately cut him off. "We don't care. Get to the good part." And that sentence made the younger noticeably sigh out loud.

"Fine. This boy with black block-like glasses and blonde hair had seen me walk out of the bathroom and just... stared into my soul? I don't know. It was weird." The youngest explained, looking down at his hands instead of his friends. What no one saw was Hoseok's change of expression.

"He was probably examining how ugly you were." Yoongi explained, swirling his drink. Joon threw him a light hit to his shoulder.

"Shut your pie hole."

"As I was saying when I was RUDELY interrupted." He spoke, giving Yoongi a side look. "After that, we stared at each other for some time, but Minsoo started talking and I think he recognized her and ran extremely fast. He looks so familiar but I've only seen him at school so I don't recall..." He finished with a huff. "If her dad finds out–"

"He won't tell." Hoseok intervened, everyone looking at him.

"How can you be so sure?" Jungkook asked out of pure curiosity.

"Lemme see that key chain." He held his hand out, ignoring the younger's question.

"Here." Jungkook complied, unclipping the pink keychain from his waist. He handed it over to Hoseok with hope in his eyes.

"It's the student council president." The boy said nonchalantly. "This belongs to his. Blond hair, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't know who you were talking about at first when you first mentioned blond. He changes his hair a lot. Anyway, he does in fact know Minsoo. The principal loves the hell out of him and made him student council president before his own daughter so if he tells, you'll have a big screw up your ass. He'll believe him faster than he does his wife." Namjoon clarified.

"Yeah, I heard he even tried to adopt him from the Parks and few years ago, but that's just a rumor. Either way, he could get the most on you. I think you should try and get in contact with him." Yoongi said after him.

"Remember Jungkook, this can have many consequences if you don't do anything about it. We don't want to lose you–" Jin said sadly, but was cut off when Hoseok suddenly excused himself to the restroom. Jungkook's eyes subconsciously followed him and saw how frantic he looked. He shook it off.

"I can give you his contact info if you'd like." Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded rapidly. "Don't fuck this up, okay?"

"Whatever..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it’s over


End file.
